


Semicolon

by vanillaloey



Category: EXO
Genre: Adulting, Exes, Friendship, M/M, idk what else to tag
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey
Summary: College pa lang, paborito na silang asarin ng tropa. Clingy kasi sila sa isa't isa.But well, life is kupal.Pero mas kupal ang barkada."Wow, parang dati lang yakap na yakap ka kay jongdae ngayon hawak lang sa ulo, nag-he-hesitate ka pa?"
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Semicolon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Just a random fic I thought of just last night, and I really have this urge to write this down... so here it is. Pretty much inspired by a friend whom I just talked to recently about some shit in life. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. :) Your feedback will be appreciated.

Simple lang naman gusto ni Jongdae. 

'Yong mabuhay nang walang heavy baggage na pinapasan, walang grudges sa ibang tao, a 9-to-5 job that will help him save money so he can travel the world before he turned 60, makabili ng bahay, and occasionally hang out with his best friends.

Gusto niya lang ng chill na life. Kumbaga, in comparison with the sea, he wants his life to be free from big waves that would just leave tsunamis inside his heart and his brain. 

Jongdae smiled as he broke his thought. Excited lang ulit siya makita mga friends niya, since it's like, a year ago pa 'yong huling pagkikita nila. That was when Junmyeon invited them to go to an art fest sa may Estancia Mall sa Ortigas because their friend loves those so much, and well, Junmyeon's also their bridge, connecting them all together. Nga lang, dahil busy rin ang karamihan sa kanila, lima lang silang nagkita-kita. Siyam sila sa tropa. 

This time, makukumpleto na ata sila. Si Kyungsoo kasi ang nag-aya, and swear, mahirap 'pag si Kyungsoo 'yong magalit, as in magpapalibre 'yan sa'yo ng sandamakmak na grocery items sa SNR, or di kaya papagawa 'yan sa'yo ng big favor, like, tara samahan mo ako sa Hong Kong pero di ko sasagutin plane ticket mo. At hindi ka pwedeng tumanggi, like ever.

Anyway, may hunch naman na si Jongdae kung bakit sila pinapapunta ni Kyungsoo. He just needs to be there to confirm his guess.

"Asan ka na ba?" It was Baekhyun's text message. "Andito na kami ni Yeol kina Soo."

Nagtipa naman ng irereply si Jongdae. "Nasa MRT pa lang ako hehe."

"Okay, bilisan mo!!!" He read his friend's reply. Ramdam niya ang pagkaatubili nito. Lagi nga siya nito kinukulit na bumili na ng kotse, pero it was Jongdae who refuses to get one. Hindi pa naman daw niya kailangan. Gusto niya daw muna bumili ng bahay at lupa before buying a car. 

"Kumpleto na ba kayo dyan?" He typed again. He waited for awhile before getting another response.

"Oo, kaya bilisan mo, jusko." It read. Kumpleto as in...?

"Andito si Se."

"Oki." 

15 minutes later, nasa Guadalupe station na si Jongdae. He stepped out of the train at dali-daling naglakad patungo sa exit. He went towards the public market wherein jeepneys bound to Market! Market! are found. Sa may Serendra kasi 'yong unit ni Kyungsoo at Jongin, since both of them are working sa may Shangri-La. 'Di ba, ang shala ng mga tropa niya. 

Upon arriving at the area, sakto palang andon sina Yixing at Minseok sa mall to buy some food sa Supermarket. Balak ata nila mag-indoor samgyupsal party. G lang naman si Jongdae, do'n. Most probably this will end up sa inuman, but they know Jongdae, ang bukod-tanging hindi palainom sa tropa. 

"Huy gago ka!" Gulat na sabi ni Yixing. "You cut your hair that short?" 

Natawa naman si Jongdae. Oo nga pala, kakapagupit niya lang ng semi-kalbo. Wala lang trip niya lang para maiba. He's bored and he wanted to try a new look. 

Tinawanan lang siya ni Minseok. "Mukha kang itlog."

"Grabe ka, kuya Min, nung nagpakalbo ka ba, inasar ba kita?" ROTC kasi yung NSTP ni Minseok nung college kaya ganon. 

"Pustahan pag-t-tripan ka na naman nila Baekhyun." Mukha nga. Sa kanilang lahat kasi si Kyungsoo pa lang ulit ang na-meet niya recently sa video call, when he asked Kyungsoo about a certain Mr. Lee, na magiging client nila sa company. 

Anyway, sanay naman na siya sa pagiging hotspot ng biro ng mga kaibigan, sa pangunguna ng mag-jowang Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

"You cut your hair?!" Gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun pagsalubong kina Jongdae sa pintuan.

"Ano, ngayon lang nakakita ng nagpagupit?" Jongdae replied back at dumiretso sa kusina nila Kyungsoo.

"Hi, bhie," He greeted jokingly. Nadatnan niyang nag-p-prepare ng mga pinggan ang kaibigan.

"Hi bhie ka dyan, gutom na kami, ang tagal mo," 

"Traffic kaya pa-Cubao, 'no. Tapos ang haba pa ng pila sa MRT. Anyway, saan yung iba?" He looked around the room.

"Ando'n sa kwarto, naglalaro." He went out of the room and marched towards Kyungsoo's room. 

And so, there's chaos. Nakasalpak sa sahig sina Jongin at Chanyeol while playing some games that Jongdae doesn't know sa PS4, habang si Baekhyun naman nasa likod ni Chanyeol, supporting his boyfriend. 

"Jongdae!" Junmyeon exclaimed, making the others look up. 

"Ba't ganyan buhok mo?" Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol. 

"May dare kasi kami sa team sa office, kung sino maraming errors sa KPI, magpapa-semi kalbo." Jongdae shrugged. "Eh nasaktuhan na ako pinakamarami for this month."

"Gago ka, sinunod mo naman." Junmyeon stood up from the bed to give his head a pat. Natawa lang si Jongdae, at di sinasadyang mabaling ang tingin kay Sehun, who's watching the whole scenario.

Jongdae went towards him at hinampas nang mahina sa braso. "Uy, himala nakasama ka?" Asar nito.

"Yeah, lagot kay Soo 'pag hindi," The taller male chuckled as he leaned on the bed frame. 

"Aba buti naman nagtanda ka na," Tinatawanan lang ni Jongdae si Sehun. Naalala kasi nito last time na hindi siya sumipot when it was Kyungsoo who invited na nag-online shopping si gaga tapos kay Sehun lahat pina-charge ng bill. Napapailing na lang si Jongdae every time he remembers that.

Like his other friends, isang taon na rin silang hindi nagkikitang dalawa, though they occasionally text or chat whenever each one of them needs something. Busy rin kasi sila sa trabaho. Jongdae's working in Finance department sa Ortigas, while Sehun's an Engineer sa Glorietta. 

"Oy, need help!" sabi ni Kyungsoo from the kitchen, kaya tumayo si Jongdae to help his friend. Yun pala ay magpapatulong i-set up yung samgyupsal set sa may balcony, where they'll feast on later. 

After they got everything set, nagsilabasan na rin 'yong iba from the couple's room. Dala-dala naman nila Junmyeon at Minseok ang bote ng soju, tapos sina Yixing at Chanyeol may dalang gitara. Just like their old college days, ganito lagi ang inuman session ng barkada, tapos tutugtog lang yung dalawa then everyone will sing along. 

They started grilling their meat when Baekhyun called everyone's attention. "Oy, pero teka bago ang lahat, ano ba talagang meron, Jongin? Kyungsoo?"

Napatingin naman ang lahat sa magkasintahan. 

They held their hands together before they said in unison, "We're getting married."

"OMG?" Sabay na sabi ni Baekhyun at Junmyeon.

 _I knew it_ , Jongdae thought. 

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!" Baekhyun bounced towards the couple and gave them a bone-crushing hug. "Ako mag-o-organize niyan, or else..."

"Oo naman, kinukulit nga ako nito ni Soo na dapat ikaw magiging wedding organizer." sabi ni Jongin. He also received a pat on his back from Chanyeol and Yixing. 

"Okay, 'yong ibang couples d'yan, keep up tayo ha," sabi ni Sehun.

"Che, hanap ka muna ng jowa. Kayong dalawa ni Jongdae," Pagtataray ni Baekhyun. "Wala pa kaming enough ipon ni Yeol."

"Same," sabi naman rin ni Junmyeon na kaakbay ni Yixing ngayon. "Intayin muna natin magka-jowa ulit sina Jongdae at Sehun," 

"Teka, ba't parang kasalanan namin," Natatawang sabi ni Jongdae as he poured himself a glass of soju. He pledge to himself na konti lang iinumin niya, as usual, since mag-co-commute pa siya pauwi. 

Everyone then just congratulated the couple. Next year daw nila balak magpakasal, tapos limited invites lang rin since gusto ni Kyungsoo na intimate lang ang wedding. Okay rin naman 'yon kay Jongin, since presence lang naman ni Kyungsoo ang gusto niya. Whipped 'yon eh. 

Habang lumalalim ang gabi, mas lalong lumalakas ang tawanan ng barkada. It was just mostly them reminiscing their good, old college days and some shit stories from their corporate lives. Nag-start mag-gitara sina Yixing at Chanyeol, and they played some of their favorite songs, mostly OPM music they grew to love.

"Babe, play mo nga 'yong Autotelic song," Baekhyun requested sa jowa niya. Jongdae noticed the familiar song, so he started singing along.

"Mundo ko'y baliktarin,  
Babalik-balik ka rin  
Tila di nauubusan ng hangin at ng paraan"

"Wow ha, kabisadong-kabisado pa rin," Kantyaw ni Chanyeol. "Limot mo na, Sehun?"

Napatingin si Jongdae kay Sehun na nananahimik pa rin. "Kaya nga! Ano ba 'yan!"

"Nu ba 'yan, Sehun, limot na ba yung theme song niyo ni Jongdae dati?"

Everyone laughed, including Jongdae. 

"Gago hindi, siraulo." 

"Tangina lagi niya 'yan kinakanta kay Jongdae dati, tapos naalala niyo 'yong isang group photo natin nung gala natin nung fourth year, puta kapit na kapit kay Dae?" Napa-make face lang si Sehun sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo, habang si Jongdae tawang-tawa pa rin. 

"Ang gago niyo, tigilan niyo kaya 'yang si Sehun." Jongdae said, habang inaambahan kunwari ng tinidor sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. 

  
When the jokes died down, nag-aya na for picture taking sina Junmyeon so they all stood up. Naka-timer naman so no problem ang group photo nila. 

"Oy teka, since mukhang itlog naman 'tong si Jongdae, gawin natin parang bolang kristal," 

"Tangina mo, Baekhyun!?"

"Dali na!" They settled closer ulit tapos nasa gitna si Jongdae habang nakalagay lahat sa ulo niya yung palad ng mga tropa niya. He smiled brightly dahil after long months, nakapagkita-kita ulit silang lahat. 

They checked all the photos tapos tuwang tuwa sila doon sa photo kung saan nasa gitna si Jongdae. Pansin niya rin pala na katabi niya si Sehun, medyo awkward lang ang pwesto nito.

"Wow, parang dati lang yakap na yakap ka kay Jongdae, tapos ngayon hawak lang sa ulo parang nag-he-hesitate ka pa?"

"Fucking asshole," Hinampas ni Jongdae si Chanyeol.

"Agree, ang gago mo," sabat naman ni Sehun. 

"Ewan ko sa'yo, Sehun. Galaw galaw ha," Jongdae saw the exchange of glance between the two friends, but he shrugged it off.

"Anyway, guys, I need to go na, baka masaraduhan ako ng MRT." Jongdae stood up to fix his things inside the condo. May mga kotse naman kasi yung iba so they can leave later. 

"Ay ayan, sumabay ka na kay Sehun, nagsabi rin sa'kin na maaga daw siya uuwi since may family celebration sila bukas." Kyungsoo said. 

"Okay lang ba?" Jongdae looked at Sehun. 

"Of course."

And so that's how Jongdae found himself sitting on the passenger seat of Sehun's black Audi. Wala eh, yayamanin. A soft music is playing in the background habang binabaybay nila ang C5. 

"Sure ka bang okay lang na hatid mo ako sa bahay? You can drop me sa may Riverbanks na lang tapos dumiretso ka na papuntang Katipunan." Jongdae suggested, looking at Sehun, who has an unreadable look on his face. Or di lang sure si Jongdae kasi ilaw lang sa labas yung nagbibigay-liwanag sa kanila. 

"It's fine, Dae." Matipid na sabi ni Sehun. Jongdae didn't fail to notice the nickname. Bukod-tanging si Sehun lang ang tumatawag niyan sa kanya, maski noon pang naguumpisa pa lang ang magbabarkada. He smiled a little then distracted himself by looking out the window.

"Dae," He turned to Sehun.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean it?" Jongdae raised his eyebrow.

"Mean what?"

"What you said when you first talked to me after..." Sehun trailed off.

"After I unblocked you in socmed?" Jongdae shrugged. "Oo naman. You know me, I'm not the one who hold grudges. It's all in the past."

"So it's true that you've—"

Jongdae nodded. "Yes, Sehun. I've moved on from you. Kaya 'wag ka na ngang super awkward dyan. I'm okay, no need to worry."

Hindi naman niya makakaila na they ended their relationship sourly. Nasa point kasi na naging toxic ang relationship nila, tapos nag-break sila just months after their college graduation. It left him devastated for months, pero like he said he's not the one to hold grudges. He forgives people easily. Plus, being busy in work helped him in burying the pain he felt. It helped him move on. 

So he unblocked Sehun in all his social media accounts. They've talked about what happened in the past, and they pretty much got their closure. Kaya everything's fine now for Jongdae. Just like he said, he just wanted to live a simple life without carrying heavy baggage. 

Nasa may bandang Marikina Sports Center na sila, meaning malapit na sila kina Jongdae. 

"Friends pa rin naman tayo 'di ba? No hard feelings?" Tanong ni Jongdae just to make sure na they're on the same page.

"Yeah..." Sehun said absentmindedly. "Friends."

Tila nakahinga nang maluwag si Jongdae. "Buti naman, jusko ka!" Tuwa rin siya kasi even nung college, silang dalawa talaga yung sobrang close, before they took their relationship to the next level. 

"Thank you, Se, ha. Ingat ka pauwi," Jongdae said while unbuckling the seatbelt. Nasa tapat na sila ng bahay ni Jongdae. May ilaw pa naman so probably gising pa yung parents niya, nanonood ng kung anong telenovela.

Before he can get off the car, nagulat siya nang biglang hawakan ni Sehun ang kaliwang kamay niya. Napatingin siya dito.

"Dae." Sehun paused. "Sure ka ba talaga?"

Pinatong ni Jongdae ang kanang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Sehun. "Oo nga, friends pa rin, don't worry."

Sehun just gave him a soft smile. "Okay. Good night, pasok ka na."

Jongdae went out of the car, waved to Sehun as the latter started the engine again. 

Tanaw ni Sehun sa side mirror na nakapasok na ng bahay si Jongdae safely habang papalayo na ang sasakyan mula sa tapat ng bahay nito. Napanatag siya dito. 

He breathed heavily. 

Friends.

Well, at least that's something.

Everything starts by being friends... right?

This time, he wants to do it right. Again. 

_It's not the end, it's just the start_ , he thought to himself as he sped off amidst the dark, starless night.


End file.
